Bloodlines
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Secuela de A Million Reasons. Albus Dumbledore muere misteriosamente. Las sospechas de Minerva McGonagall se dirigen hacia el profesor Riddle. Sirius está decidido a desenmascararlo, y en el proceso los chicos Riddle acaban viajando a un lugar lleno de mortífagos y un temible Señor Oscuro. Hay otro millón de razones que las cosas vayan mal. DESCONTINUADO.
1. El nombre

**Hola! No estaba muerta, ahora que acabó el semestre en la universidad, volví con la secuela de A Million Reasons, y a actualizar los otros fics que he tenido un poco abandonados.**

 **Espero que les guste y que me dejen saber sus opiniones sobre la historia con un review.**

 **Disclaimer. Ni el universo de Harry Potter ni los personajes me pertenecen, son toditos de JKRowling y yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato para nuestro entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _"No sabemos cuándo nuestro nombre comenzó a existir, o cómo algún distante ancestro loa dquirió. No entendemos nuestro nombre para nada, no sabemos su historia, y aun así lo llevamos con exaltada fidelidad, nos fusionamos con él, nos gusta, estamos ridículamente orgullosos de él como si lo hubiésemos pensado nosotros mismos en un momento de brillante inspiración." ― Milan Kundera, Immortality._

El nombre.

Salazar siempre ha estado orgulloso de ser un Riddle, así como está orgulloso de ser un Slytherin. Desde que su hermana Elinor comenzó a ir a Hogwarts y fue seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes, el niño esperaba el día en que él también perteneciera al castillo. Que él, hijo de Tom y Ginevra Riddle, pertenecería también a esa Slytherin, era algo que tenía por seguro.

La herencia era algo importante, Salazar lo había aprendido muy bien.

Como un Riddle, también tenía grabadas en la memoria las palabras que su padre le había dicho cuando era más joven. "Como descendientes de Slytherin, necesitamos pensar en el legado que nuestra familia dejará a las siguientes generaciones."

La familia de su padre, los Gaunt, no habían hecho ese trabajo bien. Los otros, los Riddle, de quienes ellos heredaban el nombre, fueron sencillamente una familia de no magos que se había desentendido de sus responsabilidades. Su padre no habló más que esas pocas palabras sobre ellos, y cuando Salazar le había preguntado a su madre, ella respondió que aquella historia era mejor no mencionarla, pues causaba en su padre pensamientos amargos.

De todas formas Salazar entendía que por causa de esas personas que él nunca había conocido, su padre había dedicado años a ganarse el respeto de la comunidad mágica. ¿Y cómo podía ser de otra forma? Su padre, a pesar de ser tan joven, ya era Jefe de Casa y desde hace dos días, cuando el profesor Dumbledore tomó el cargo de director, el profesor Riddle era Director Adjunto del colegio. Muchos decían, incluso, que su padre sobrepasaba a Dumbledore en habilidades, pero Salazar no estaba a punto de meterse en las conversaciones al respecto que tenían sus compañeros.

La herencia era importante, pero también era importante el secreto. Nadie, su padre les había dicho varias veces a su hermana y a él, nadie podía saber que ellos eran descendientes de Slytherin. Su madre también parecía estar de acuerdo en que esto era particularmente importante. ¿Por qué? Salazar no lo sabía, pero sus padres siempre estaban en lo correcto.

– Hola, ¿tú como llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó a la pequeña serpiente que encontró en los jardines. – Por tu apariencia, parece que tu hogar está muy lejos de aquí.

– Fue ese estúpido chico, me atrapó desprevenida y me trajo aquí sin mi consentimiento.

Salazar frunció el ceño, mientras seguía escuchando el relato de la serpiente sobre cómo logró escapar y tardaría probablemente meses en llegar a su hogar.

– Traer serpientes como mascota no está permitido. Ese chico debería ser castigado.

Era una pena que él no pudiera compartir sus habilidades con esos chicos para mostrarles los errores de su conducta.

– La próxima vez que intente algo así, espero que se encuentre con una hermana venenosa que le dé una lección. – Suspiró la serpiente – Bueno, niño, ha sido un placer, ahora debo irme.

– Igualmente. Que tengas un viaje seguro.

– ¡Salazar! – La voz de su hermana a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un salto. – ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella en un susurro, y se veía notablemente molesta.

– Nada, sólo estaba conversando…

– Conversando con una serpiente – dijo ella, todavía susurrando y arrastrándolo por la túnica, mientras miraba alrededor. – ¿Acaso papá y mamá no te han dicho que es una de las cosas que no podemos hacer aquí en el colegio? Alguien podría verte.

– Pero nadie está aquí. Relájate, El.

Ella suspiró.

– Es imposible. Por favor, ten más cuidado, nunca sabemos… Está bien, ahora ve a clases, se te hará tarde para la siguiente hora, y no creas que no te descontaré puntos.

– Bueno, ya voy. En serio necesitas relajarte.

La vio sacar su varita y entonces se alejó corriendo. El mocomurciélagos de Elinor Riddle era algo que nadie en Hogwarts quería enfrentar.

Definitivamente, su hermana era un ser sin corazón. ¿Y por qué siempre tenía que ser tan desconfiada?

* * *

Elinor suspiró, sin poder creer que tenía que soportar otra hora de esta clase. No, ella no tenía nada en contra de la profesora McGonagall, pero habiendo tenido a Dumbledore como profesor, no encontraba desafíos en esta clase.

Aun así, para mantener la reputación de su familia, ella solo podía escuchar y tomar notas atentamente.

No es que el anterior profesor hubiera sido santo de su devoción de ninguna forma. Elinor se había percatado, desde su primer año, que el profesor siempre la observaba con algo de sospecha, tal vez porque era hija de su padre. Si, aparentemente el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Riddle se llevaban bien, pero Elinor había logrado escuchar suficientes conversaciones de sus padres a escondidas para saber que por algún motivo el Dumbledore guardaba cierto recelo hacia su padre.

Ella sabía, también, que era por causa del ahora director que ellos debían ser cuidadosos respecto a su conexión con Slytherin. Su hermano era demasiado inocente y joven como para percatarse de esas cosas, una razón más por la cual ella debía preocuparse.

En el colegio, cuidar a su hermano era su responsabilidad, dado a que el subdirector no podía mostrar ningún favoritismo hacia su familia mientras estuvieran en el castillo.

"Señorita Riddle?"

Ah, ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Elinor se irguió sobre su asiento.

"Si, profesora."

"¿Sería tan amable de darnos una demonstración?

Sólo tres años más. Luego, quizá, podría unirse al abuelo Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios y averiguar, por fin, qué es lo que los Inefables tanto hacían que no podían compartir un poco con ella.

* * *

Su esposo no ocultaba para nada la satisfacción de tener por fin a sus dos hijos quedándose en el colegio. Aunque ella lo calificara como un buen padre, lo cierto es que en ocasiones los celos de Tom hacia sus propios hijos rayaban en lo absurdo. Pero tener la casa para ellos dos era bueno, claro, y Ginny no podía negar que ella también aguardaba en cierta forma la privacidad que con dos hijos pequeños había sido difícil conseguir por años.

Por eso, sabía que Tom no estaría contento con el mensaje que le estaba enviando esa mañana, apenas horas después de que él se hubiera marchado al colegio. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa. ¿Darle la espalda a Eileen y a su pequeño hijo?

La joven fue una de las mejores estudiantes que Tom había tenido en su casa, pero la estima que éste había tenido por la chica se desvaneció cuando cometió el pecado imperdonable a ojos de Tom, destruyendo su carrera al atarse a un muggle. Bueno, en esas palabras lo había puesto él y en su momento, claro, Ginny lo consideró como una afirmación demasiado severa.

El desprecio de Tom por los muggles era algo que ella sabía que, a pesar de todos los cambios operados en ese hombre a lo largo de los años, no conseguiría cambiar. Para ella, que lo había conocido cuando aún eran adolescentes y él aspiraba a convertirse en Lord Voldemort y apoderarse del mundo, se podía contar como una batalla ganada que él no enseñara a Elinor y a Salazar a odiar a los muggles (aunque no perdiera ocasión para advertirles que entrometerse en la vida de estos sólo traería problemas para ambos lados).

A veces, ella le daba algo de razón a Tom en su postura de mantener sus vidas separadas de los muggles. Al menos cuando veía a Eileen Prince. Bueno, Eileen Snape.

Ginny también sabía, ahora, la razón por la cual su profesor de pociones era como era. ¿Cómo un niño podía crecer bien en semejante ambiente? A ella le había costado bastante mantener la calma para hacer que la mujer dejase de llorar delante de un pequeño y asustado Severus que intentaba consolar a su madre.

Definitivamente, no podía permitir que los dos volvieran a casa de ese hombre que la trataba de esa manera. Tom debía entenderlo. Y si no… bueno, debía entenderlo.

– Siéntete en tu casa, Eileen. Severus, si quieres, en la otra sala hay una caja de juguetes de Salazar, a él no le importará para nada compartirlos contigo.

– Gracias por todo, Ginny.

– No hay de qué. Ahora, debo ir a Ministerio un rato, hay unos reportes del último caso que debo entregar. Ya le hice saber a Tom que te quedarás con nosotros, así que no te preocupes por nada.

Y en verdad tenía que irse. De hecho, estaba atrasada y Alastor la mataría. Él era de ese tipo, obsesionado con el trabajo al punto de no tener piedad ni siquiera con su mejor amiga. Alguna vez Ginny pensó que él estaría menos loco sin todo el asunto de la guerra, pero aunque así fuera, seguía siendo un hombre extraño. Por algo seguía soltero.

* * *

Una vez en su oficina, Tom suspiró al leer la lechuza de Ginny.

Bueno, no había otra cosa que hacer en un caso así. Esa tonta chica Prince había echado a perder su vida desde el momento en que se casó con el muggle, y luego de años de vivir de esa forma horrible siempre acababa volviendo, al parecer incapaz de escapar.

Tal como su madre lo había hecho.

Al menos por el pequeño Severus, que todavía podía ser salvado, por supuesto que ellos sólo podían recibirla.

– ¿Alguna mala noticia? – el profesor Dumbledore preguntó en la puerta, que había abierto sin tocar.

Tom sonrió, sabiendo que era algo que el hombre hacía deliberadamente para provocar alguna reacción en él. Después de todo, era parte del juego que ambos jugaban desde hacía años.

– Problemas de familia, pero nada de lo cual usted deba preocuparse, profesor. Sobre todo ahora, que acaba de tomar su nuevo cargo, ya debe tener suficientes dolores de cabeza.

Albus Dumbledore desconfiaba de él, y la raíz de aquello era algo que los dos conocían bien, aunque ninguno dijera una palabra al respecto: en el fondo, los dos eran demasiado parecidos. Consecuentemente, Tom por supuesto desconfiaba del mago más viejo. Sí, Dumbledore era el bueno de la historia, el que al final había derrotado a Grindelwald años atrás, pero Tom sabía de lo que era capaz (en tanto que Dumbledore, ¿qué tenía aparte de sus sospechas eternas?)

– Tom, siempre tan considerado. Pero no te preocupes, esta transición no es más que cosas de papeleo, lo sabes. No te sobrecargues de trabajo, sobre todo ahora que el pequeño Salazar acaba de llegar al colegio. Es bueno que un niño tenga a su padre alrededor en esta etapa.

Tom se tensó ligeramente ante la mención de su hijo. Resultaba raro que Dumbledore hablara de aquello.

– Por suerte, como jefe de su casa, y con su hermana en Slytherin, no es algo de lo que usted deba preocuparse, profesor.

Dumbledore sonrió.

– Por supuesto, como olvidarlo. Por supuesto el pequeño Salazar es un Slytherin, tal como su padre.

A Tom no le estaba gustando lo que había detrás de los brillantes ojos de Dumbledore.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Usted sabe que siempre he admirado a los fundadores de Hogwarts, y por supuesto más al de mi casa. Si no le molesta, profesor, podemos hablar de lo que lo ha traído hasta aquí en el camino. Tengo otra clase con los alumnos de séptimo año en veinte minutos.

Al salir, silenciosamente reforzó los encantamientos protectores de su oficina. Sólo por si acaso.


	2. Culpas

**Hola! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, siento haberme demorado un poco pero cuando se trata de escribir a Tom, tengo que pensarmelo mucho y no es fácil ponerse en sus zapatos.**

 **Como en los comentarios estuvieron haciendo los cálculos, aquí están los míos. Tom trabajó más de dos años en Borgin & Burkes, hasta principios de 1948, y luego pasó otros meses trabajando con Fleamont Potter.**

 **Bloodlines, en estos primeros capítulos, se desarrolla en 1965. Elinor, que nació a mediados de 1949, tiene 16 años y está en su sexto año.**

 **Pero soy un desastre con los números y las fechas, así que pueden ignorar todo eso y disfrutar la lectura.**

 **Por favor, dejen comentarios para saber que están por allí :)**

* * *

 _"Hay un lujo en auto reproche. Cuando nos culpamos a nosotros mismos, sentimos que nadie más tiene derecho a culparnos. Es la confesión, no el sacerdote, lo que nos da la absolución."_

 _\- Oscar Wilde, El Retrato de Dorian Gray_

* * *

 **Culpas.**

Dos décadas atrás, Tom no habría imaginado que estaría volviendo a casa luego de un día de trabajo, mucho menos que habría alguien esperándolo.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido, si hubiera tomado el otro camino, ¿dónde estaría en esos momentos? En esos instantes se sentía desesperado, atrapado por si mismo.

Sin embargo, él había elegido a Ginevra. (La única persona que le importaba en el mundo)

No había sentido nada en particular al saber que sería padre, excepto que al mirar atrás en su vida no quería encontrar un momento en el que se sintiera igual al hombre muggle con quien compartía nombre.

Entonces, se casó con Ginny, tuvieron a Elinor, y luego a Salazar, y en el transcurso de los días mezclados de acciones forzadas y otras sinceras, esa vida se volvió real.

Hogwarts tampoco era una mala opción para sus ambiciones. En pocos años, se había convertido en Jefe de Casa ocupando el puesto del viejo profesor de pociones, era popular entre profesores y estudiantes, había escalado rápidamente. Si Dumbledore no estuviera allí, Tom hubiera sido el candidato a Director del colegio.

De nuevo, Dumbledore. Esta vez el profesor había mencionado a su hijo, y aquello lo inquietaba, aunque aún no pudiera saber exactamente por qué. Ta vez se porque se trataba de Salazar. Él confiaba en que Elinor sabría defenderse en cualquier situación, pero Tom no sabía a quien había salido su hijo (definitivamente no se parecía ni a él ni a Ginny), el chico tenía un gran potencial mágico, era inteligente, pero demasiado amable y considerado para su gusto. Tom decidió que le preguntaría al niño al día siguiente, si el director había hablado con él.

En ese momento, cruzó los portones de su casa.

Ginevra no estaba, pero eso no fue lo que lo alertó, solía ocurrir en ocasiones cuando Moody se empeñaba en darle a su esposa más trabajo del que debería.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, excepto las de la sala de juegos, donde el niño estaba silencioso en una esquina.

– ¿Y tu madre, Severus?

– Fue a casa.

Tom frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y te ha dejado solo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se ha ido?

– No sé. Ella dijo que volvería pronto, pero ya es de noche y ella no vuelve.

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza esa chica para dejar solo a un niño de cinco años? Eileen había esperado obviamente a que Ginevra se fuera porque volver a casa del muggle era algo que su esposa no aprobaría, ¿pero por qué no estaba de regreso aun?

Algo andaba mal.

Mirando el reloj, Tom calculó que Ginevra todavía se demoraría un buen tiempo en la oficina de aurores.

En momentos como este él incluso reconocía la utilidad de Sirius como niñera, pero eso no significaba que iría a hablar con él si se podía evitarlo.

– Severus, abrígate, iremos a buscar a tu madre.

Los Snape vivían en una casa desvencijada en Spinner's End. El muggle obviamente no podía permitirse nada mejor.

Escondidos entre las casas en ruinas, algunos esperaban asaltar a los desprevenidos, y a esas horas y con sus ropas elegantes, Tom Riddle caminando con un niño por allí sin duda llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, el aura que rodeaba a ese hombre era suficiente para que ninguno se atreviera a acercarse.

Las luces de la casa de los Snape también estaban apagadas. Iluminando el lugar con la varita, Tom abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar le indicó a Severus que esperara allí.

Una decisión acertada. Apenas cruzó la sala y, en medio del pasillo que conducía al dormitorio, se encontró con Eileen.

Tom suspiró.

En verdad era una cosa desafortunada, ¿pero acaso él no le había dicho en su momento que involucrarse con un muggle no le traería nada bueno? Aquel consejo había sido en verdad más amabilidad de lo que esa chica tonta se merecía.

El culpable, ese muggle asqueroso, estaría suelto por allí, tal vez huyendo, tal vez totalmente despreocupado después de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, atraparlo no era su responsabilidad, ni siquiera responsabilidad de los aurores, sino de la incompetente policía muggle.

Dando media vuelta y regresando a la entrada, donde la mirada interrogante de Severus le esperaba.

– Vamos a casa. Probablemente Ginevra preparará hoy tu plato favorito para cenar.

* * *

En la vida, Ginny sabía que ella había tomado algunas decisiones cuestionables ante los ojos de las personas cercanas a ella (aunque en realidad esas personas, las que estaban y que contaban, eran sólo Sirius y Alastor) Se había enamorado de Tom Riddle.

Al principio, ella no creyó que aquello pudiera pasar. Ambos simplemente jugaban un juego peligroso, esperando vencer por sobre el otro, hasta que el juego se volvió algo real. Él la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba a él, y aunque lo suyo no fuera la historia de amor que pudiera ser contada, todo valía la pena por lo que habían construido.

Gracias a Tom, ella tenía a Elinor y a Salazar, tenía de nuevo una familia, un lugar que llamar hogar. Ginny sabía valorar aquellos regalos de la vida, después de haberlo perdido todo cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Ella también había perdido a sus padres, por eso su corazón se rompió al ver al pequeño Severus, que dormía y aun no sabía que su madre no regresaría nunca.

– Según Moody, no podemos interferir, es un asunto que corresponde las autoridades de los muggle.

– Entonces, ¿qué harás? – le preguntó Tom.

Ella ni siquiera se había quitado la capa aun, era evidente que pensaba volver a salir.

– Sólo los ayudaré un poco, por supuesto.

Encontraría al bastardo y lo dejaría en la puerta de donde sea que los muggles encerraran a escoria como él.

– ¿Estás diciendo que debo quedarme con Severus? ¿Por qué no le decimos a Sirius…

– ¡No! – se apresuró en decir ella. – Sirius no es nuestra niñera.

Tom quería replicar que sí, de hecho, lo había sido por muchos años, incluso recientemente.

– En el pasado, Sirius tuvo problemas con Severus, ellos pertenecían a la misma generación en Hogwarts – pensar que un pequeño Sirius Black, un James Potter eran niños pequeños, o que Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett probablemente ya estaban en Hogwarts, era algo extraño. – Tuvieron sus diferencias, y tú sabes cómo es Sirius con las personas que no le gustan.

Tom suspiró.

– De acuerdo.

– Además, él está durmiendo, no te preocupes.

Ella se marchó y, cuando Tom finalmente se dirigió a su dormitorio, sintió el aviso.

Su único horrocrux, el anillo.

Años atrás, cuando Elinor era pequeña y Salazar acababa de nacer, Tom decidió que sería mejor esconder también el anillo. Lo guardó junto con sus demás tesoros en el lugar más secreto de Hogwarts, la cámara de Salazar Slytherin a la que sólo él, su heredero, podría acceder.

Sin embargo, el fragmento de su alma le avisaba ahora, como un fuerte golpe que aturdía su cabeza, que alguien estaba en la cámara.

¿Quién?

Por un instante, la idea de que fuera su hija se cruzó por su cabeza. Pero no… de ser así, los encantamientos en el horrocrux reconocerían a quienes tuvieran su sangre y nada es sucedería.

El horrocrux alertaba de un inminente peligro.

Tom fue por su capa y regresó a Hogwarts tan rápido como era posible.

* * *

¿Quién?

Para entrar a la cámara, un mago o bruja necesitaba hablar pársel. Además, para atravesar las maldiciones y protecciones que él había instalado, se requería de una gran habilidad mágica.

¿Quién?

En realidad, Tom lo sabía. Incluso antes de llegar y encontrarse con el hombre que le daba la espalda, mirando los restos del basilisco.

– Dumbledore.

El director se giró.

– Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo fue que finalmente llegó hasta aquí?

De hecho, fue una casualidad. Esa mañana, había escuchado a Salazar Riddle hablando pársel, lo que renovó sus sospechas, y no se detuvo en todo el día hasta llegar a la conclusión que lo llevó al baño del segundo piso y a la mítica Cámara de los Secretos.

– Así que era cierto, Tom.

– ¿Qué? ¿La cámara de los Secretos?

– Tú mataste a una estudiante de Hogwarts y atacaste a muchos más.

Si, aquello era algo de lo que Tom no se enorgullecía exactamente. Atacar a los estudiantes del colegio no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes, pero era joven, deliraba por el hallazgo de la cámara y su identidad como heredero de Slytherin.

Tom sonrió.

– Ese asunto fue resuelto hace muchos años profesor. El culpable fue Hagrid, ¿acaso no fue expulsado por eso?

– Nunca creí que Hagrid fuese culpable.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no lo defendió en su momento? – dio unos pasos en dirección al mago – ¿Fue también para salvar la escuela? ¿Por el bien mayor?

Ante sus últimas palabras, Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

En la mano, tenía la varita de Sauco, pero Tom pudo observar también – con sorpresa y satisfacción – que el profesor se había puesto el anillo. La maldición que él había puesto sobre el horrocrux era tan poderosa que, si seguía aquí por más tiempo, Dumbledore moriría en menos de una hora.

– Es una pena, Tom. Realmente no has conseguido librarte de toda esa oscuridad dentro de ti.

– No sea hipócrita, profesor. ¿Quién logra librarse de la oscuridad? – era una lucha constante, una negociación de todos los días – Fingir a estas alturas es inútil, ¿por qué no nos quitamos las máscaras? No puede creer que ignoro de su pasado, después de conseguir esa varita.

– Mi camino se separó del de Grindelwald mucho antes de que él cometiera sus crímenes.

– Bueno, mi camino también ha cambiado hace bastante tiempo. – dijo Tom, alzando su varita. Dumbledore intentó hacer lo mismo, para descubrir que su brazo había perdido la movilidad, efecto de la maldición que resultó ser más rápido de lo que él había calculado. – Lo siento, pero tengo que pensar en mi familia, así que ni usted ni yo saldremos de aquí en un buen tiempo.


	3. Muerte

**Hola? ¿Alguien por aquí?**

 **De todas formas quería publicar este capítulo antes de que mis vacaciones se acaben, pero sería lindo tener comentarios :)**

* * *

 _"En la vida no hay secretos, sólo verdades ocultas que yacen bajo la superficie." Dexter._

 **Muerte.**

– En realidad, no quería que llegásemos a este punto. – suspiró Tom – Cuando te encuentren, bueno, cuando yo te encuentre, Ginevra sospechará. Habría sido preferible evitarlo.

Dumbledore no podía moverse. Aquello intrigaba a Tom. Sin duda, Dumbledore que había sido lo bastante listo como para llegar a la Cámara, también debía saber que el anillo tendría una maldición encima. Si el profesor no hubiera cometido ese error, él no estaría tan tranquilo en esos momentos.

– Tom, si haces esto, estarás dañando a tu familia de una forma irremediable.

– Si no lo hago, ¿será diferente? Me has puesto en un verdadero dilema.

Cuando se investigara su muerte, a pesar de los rastros de magia negra, no podrían llegar hasta Tom dado a que no había usado su varita. Incluso la varita que tenía en esos momentos era una varita que hacía años había tomado de la tienda de Gregorovitch, si se veía forzado a usarla, no importaría que llegasen a sospechar de él y revisaran los encantamientos más recientes de su varita.

Sería mejor apresurarse, tenían que salir los dos de la cámara. No podía llevar a Dumbledore hasta su oficina – las gárgolas estaban despiertas – ¿dejarlo en el baño del segundo piso?

Ginevra sabría, pero ella lo sabría de todas formas.

No, si o dejaba allí los prefectos serían los primeros en verlo. Una escena tan desagradable para los estudiantes, era mejor evitarla. Los jardines estarían bien.

Ginevra lo sabría de todas formas.

De paso, también tenía que deshacerse de Myrtle, en caso de que ella hubiera visto algo. Podría ser su modo de disculpas por haberla matado en primer lugar, ayudarla a cruzar a la siguiente vida o desaparecer de una buena vez.

Otro suspiro.

– Bueno, andando. Será un problema si el pequeño Severus se despierta en medio de la noche y no hay nadie en casa.

* * *

Cuando la noticia se extendió inevitablemente en el castillo al día siguiente, nadie lo podía creer.

Todo lo que sabían era una cosa. Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, estaba muerto.

Las clases habían sido suspendidas, y todos los estudiantes debían permanecer en sus salas comunes. Como prefecta, Elinor tenía la tarea de mantener el orden entre los estudiantes de Slytherin en las mazmorras, pero en circunstancias como esa resultaba difícil. Ella misma se sentía inquieta.

¿Cómo que el director estaba muerto? Él no estaba enfermo, no que ellos supieran, y no era tan viejo, por lo tanto su muerte no podía ser algo natural.

Que una cosa así pudiera pasar en Hogwarts, con el mismo director, era algo por lo que preocuparse.

– El, ¿qué crees que pasará ahora? – preguntó Salazar – ¿Tú viste a papá esta mañana? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Fue el profesor Slughorn quien vino a darnos la noticia, – dijo ella – creo que papá debe estar muy ocupado. Después de todo, él es el director adjunto.

Con Dumbledore muerto, ¿su padre sería ahora director?

Pero con un incidente así, el colegio probablemente ni siquiera funcionara correctamente por un tiempo. Tal vez los enviaran a todos a casa. De cualquier forma, las cosas no serían fáciles.

¿Qué había ocurrido con el profesor Dumbledore?

* * *

– Minerva, alguien debe hacerlo. – Tom puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera – El profesor Dumbledore probablemente te lo hubiera confiado a ti.

Ese hombre había sido su profesor, y luego su mentor por 9 años, cuando ella dejó el ministerio para dedicarse a enseñar en el colegio. Luego de haber crecido en un hogar lleno de tensiones entre sus padres, Albus Dumbledore era lo más cercano que ella tenía a una familia.

– Lo sé, tiene razón, Profesor Riddle.

En esos momentos, debía conservar la cabeza. Luego de conversar con los aurores y remembrar el momento en el que ella y Flitwick encontraron el cuerpo del director en los jardines centrales del castillo (al parecer, el profesor Dumbledore fue víctima de la maldición de algún objeto de magia oscura, pero dicho objeto seguía sin aparecer aunque lo hubieran buscado en el castillo toda la mañana) debían comenzar a hacer los arreglos para el funeral.

– No te preocupes, yo informaré a los demás profesores y jefes de casa sobre los siguientes procedimientos, la noticia ya debe haber llegado al resto de la comunidad y los padres no tardarán en exigir explicaciones.

¿Por qué había sucedido esto?

El día anterior todo estaba bien. Minerva trató de pensar si algo visto algo extraño en el director, pero en los últimos días él había estado más ocupado con el nuevo cargo y los cambios de rutina eran normales.

¿Cómo es que algo así había sucedido?

Aquello no era un accidente, alguien era culpable de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore.

¿Quién?

* * *

Ginny despertó algo tarde esa mañana. Luego de trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, tenía derecho a llegar unas horas después a los cuarteles (sin contar que después, había pasado varias horas buscando a Tobias Snape antes de dar con él). Fueron los pasos de Severus por el pasillo los que finalmente hicieron que se levantara.

– Buenos días, Sev.

– Tía Ginny, ¿dónde está mamá?

Ella suspiró. ¿Qué sería del niño ahora? Por el momento estaba con ellos, pero tendría que conversar con Tom sobre el asunto.

– Vamos a desayunar primero, ¿está bien? Tía Ginny tiene algo que contarte.

Una taza de chocolate caliente y muchas galletitas después, todavía era difícil escoger las palabras.

– Severus, ayer cuando tu mamá volvió a casa, las cosas no salieron bien – comenzó ella, arrodillándose junto al niño para quedar a su altura. – Ya no la podremos ver, ella está muerta.

– Mamá no puede estar muerta. Ella estaba bien.

Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del niño, y Ginny lloró también.

– Lo siento mucho, Sev.

Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.

– ¡Ginny?! ¿Estás adentro?!

¿Sirius?

Ella suspiró y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta.

Apenas abrió, él le lanzó un ejemplar de El Profeta en la cara.

– Moody me dijo que te informaría en unas horas cuando llegaras a la oficina, pero yo pensé que tenías que saberlo de inmediato.

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, RECIÉN APUNTADO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS, HALLADO MUERTO._

 _¿Quién puede estar seguro en el colegio?_

El cuerpo de Ginny se congeló.

– ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

– Esta mañana, o en algún momento de la madrugada. Ginny, sabes lo que es esto, ¿verdad? Fue él.

En el colegio, y tratándose de Dumbledore, no cualquiera podría simplemente echarle una maldición y matarlo. Ginny tenía que admitir que era algo sospechoso. Pero Tom no tenía por qué hacer algo así, y menos en Hogwarts. El colegio era demasiado importante para él.

Sirius simplemente pensó en Tom porque nunca había conseguido separar del todo la imagen de Voldemort del hombre que era el marido de Ginny.

– Debo unirme a la investigación ahora mismo.

Y, dependiendo de la situación, traer a casa a Elinor y a Salazar.

Y Severus… Tom y ella tenían mucho que hacer.

– Ya que tienes tiempo libre para venir hasta casa, puedes quedarte unas horas a cuidar a Sev.

– ¿Quién?

– Severus – con la cabeza, señaló al niño que los estaba mirando desde la sala. Bajando la voz, le advirtió – Compórtate como un adulto y sé amable, que el niño acaba de perder a su madre.

Fue a darle un beso y un abrazo a Severus, se echó la capa encima, y antes de que Sirius pudiera pestañear o replicar, ya se había ido.

* * *

Cuando la vio esperándolo en su oficina, extrañamente él sintió alivio.

Probablemente porque había estado imaginando este momento en su cabeza una y otra vez. Los otros aurores daban vueltas sobre un círculo que no los llevaba a ninguna parte, ni siquiera Moody con su paranoia tenía motivos para sospechar de él, los padres reclamaban la seguridad de sus hijos y Minerva estaba demasiado ocupada para cuestionar nada.

Frente a él estaba una persona quien vería a través de sus ojos, y sabría la verdad.

– Estuve preguntando en el camino hacia aquí. Myrtle desapareció, ningún otro fantasma la ha visto.

– Ella siempre ha sido muy buena para esconderse, y no es el fantasma más sociable exactamente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

En el pasado, fue Severus Snape quien mató a Dumbledore, bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

Ella había estado allí, consolando a Harry esa noche, y recordaba (tal vez recordaba demasiado bien) la mano de Harry sosteniendo la del cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore. Una mano ennegrecida, justo como el cuerpo de Dumbledore que ella acababa de ver.

Todos temían el surgimiento de un nuevo mago tenebroso que fuera incluso más fuerte que el director de Hogwarts, alguien que incluso logró romper las defensas del colegio para atacar. Pero lo más probable era que nadie hubiera roto las defensas.

– ¿Fuiste tú, Tom?

– Él descubrió la cámara de los secretos. Las maldiciones que protegían el lugar lo mataron.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo. Apretó los puños.

¿Para qué necesitaba poner maldiciones en el lugar? ¿Y qué si hubieran sido sus hijos quienes encontraban la cámara? Además, él mismo le había dicho que el basilisco estaba muerto, ¿qué más podía necesitar tan desesperadamente la protección de la cámara?

– Sabes lo que eso podría significar para todos nosotros. Para Elinor y Salazar.

Él no necesitaba decirlo. Antes, la persona que Ginny solía ser hubiera hecho lo correcto inmediatamente, pero mientras ella caminaba hacia las mazmorras, todo lo que hizo fue pensar en sus hijos. Y era por ellos que aún no estaba acabando con Tom ella misma.

– ¿Y cómo Dumbledore muerto los protegerá? – siseó ella – ¿Me dices que no había otra forma?

– No la había. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Qué más ocultabas en la Cámara de los Secretos, Tom? ¿Qué más tenías allí?


	4. Familia

Bueno, mis vacaciones se acabaron y supongo que hoy es el último día de mis actualizaciones diarias.

Espero que los que están por ahí, lectores silenciosos, disfruten el capítulo y dejen un review :)

Saludos!

* * *

 _"La locura humana suele ser astuta. Camaleona del juicio. Cuando la crees curada, es porque está peor. No ha hecho sino transformarse en otra locura más sutil." Augusto Roa Bastos, Yo El Supremo._

* * *

 **Familia.**

Las clases serían suspendidas por una semana, y los estudiantes tendrían permitido regresar a casa durante ese tiempo, en caso de que quisieran ir al funeral.

Salazar, que vivía cerca del colegio, simplemente observaba a sus compañeros empacando.

– ¿Aún no han dicho nada sobre quién será director? Salazar, ¿ya lo saben?

– No seas idiota, ¿quién más podría ser además del Profesor Riddle?

– No creo que se nombre oficialmente a nadie en estos días – dijo Salazar, encogiéndose de hombros – Ya lo sabremos a regresar.

No quería decir nada más. En las mazmorras, claro, todos veían positivamente tener a su Jefe de Casa como profesor, pero Dumbledore era muy querido en Hogwarts, era difícil saber cómo sería bienvenido un nuevo director en el colegio.

– Vamos, Salazar, tú debes saber algo.

Él se puso de pie, planeando su escape.

– Yo no sé nada que ustedes no sepan, pero tal vez mi hermana. Iré a buscarla.

Elinor estaba en la sala común, sentada junto a las ventanas, tenía un enorme libro de Hogwarts: Una Historia en el regazo, pero estaba mirando al lago y murmurando algo entre dientes.

– ¿A quién estás maldiciendo? – preguntó Salazar, conociendo esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana mayor.

Ella suspiró y señaló apenas con la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicas del tercer año.

– Es Bellatrix, juro que no soporto a esa niñita. Si no fuera una Black…

A Elinor no le gustaban muchas personas, pero tampoco era común que expresara abiertamente su desagrado hacia alguien. Sin embargo, la princesa de los Black la sacaba de quicio con su arrogancia. Era una pena que toda su habilidad con la magia no fuera acompañada con un cerebro.

Además, estaba el enamoramiento de Belatrix con el profesor Riddle, algo que todos conocían. Probablemente casi toda de la población femenina del colegio tuviera un enamoramiento con su padre, pero Bellatrix llevaba aquello a un extremo que rayaba con la obsesión. En realidad le disgustaba.

– No entiendo por qué te importa.

– No lo sé. – suspiró ella – es un mal presentimiento que tengo cuando está cerca.

– Todos están a punto de irse. ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade en el carruaje o esperamos a papá?

– Vamos con el resto. Papá tiene mucho trabajo ahora mismo.

A pesar de las circunstancias en que se daba todo, ella debía admitir que estaba orgullosa de que su padre fuera a convertirse en el director más joven de Hogwarts. Lo acababa de confirmar en el endemoniado libro de historia.

* * *

– Sirius, por última vez, no fue Tom. El departamento de Aurores está investigando el asunto. Ahora, por favor, en verdad necesito descansar. He tenido unos días pesados.

La facilidad con la que las mentiras salían de su boca la asustaban, cuando normalmente esa habilidad era su motivo de orgullo.

Cuando Sirius finalmente se marchó, y aprovechando que Severus estaba todavía entretenido con sus juguetes, Ginny fue a darse un baño.

Severus. Realmente quería darle a este niño una vida mejor de la que había tenido hasta entonces, una vida mejor que la que lo llevó a ser mortífago, ¿pero cómo podía ser ella la persona indicada para esa tarea?

Al sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel, ella finalmente lloró.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Esto era ella.

En primer lugar, se encontraban su familia.

En principio, Ginny se preguntó lo que haría su madre en su lugar. Pero era inútil, porque su madre nunca amaría a alguien como Tom. Su madre nunca decidiría proteger a un asesino. Su madre estaba muerta.

En este mundo, todo lo que ella tenía era su pequeña familia.

¿Qué sucedería con sus hijos si ella entregaba a su padre? Serían odiados, rechazados. Ginny había visto lo suficiente del mundo como para tener certeza de ello. Tom no lastimaría a sus hijos. En todos estos años, él había sido un buen padre, un buen esposo.

¿Lo era?

Mentiras.

Tom había guardado tantos secretos, después de todo. Ginny creía conocerlo, pero él era una vez más un hombre que ella lo lograba entender.

 _No es como si no hubieras sabido del riesgo. Lo sabías. Lo aceptaste,_ le susurró la vocecita molesta en su cabeza. _No puedes estar segura de Tom, pero estás segura de lo que pasará si es descubierto._

Tenía que saber llevar las consecuencias.

Ella había depositado su confianza en él. Después de todo, Tom renunció a su horrocrux, su pase a la inmortalidad como él lo veía, por salvarla a ella. ¿Pero tenía el mimo significado aquel acto, cuando él le había ocultado sobre el anillo?

 _"¿Qué más ocultabas en la Cámara de los Secretos, Tom? ¿Qué más tenías allí?", preguntó ella._

 _"Los tesoros de los fundadores de Hogwarts." Contestó él, "y un horrocrux."_

 _Ella tembló._

 _"¿Un horrocrux? ¿Tenías otro horrocrux? ¿Cuándo…"_

 _"Lo creé al mismo tiempo que el diario. Es un horrocrux del que no puedo deshacerme de la misma manera, porque no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Lo creé con las muertes del otro Tom Riddle y sus padres."_

Todos esos años, él había mantenido un secreto como ese. ¿Cómo podía confiar en Tom? Había tomado tanto tiempo aprender a confiar en él en primer lugar, y de repente con esa revelación todo parecía perdido.

Ella estaba perdida.

Pero al final, si llegaba el momento en que preguntaran, su respuesta era la misma.

"No fue Tom."

Frente al posible futuro de la comunidad mágica, su familia era más importante.

* * *

– Severus, vamos, te voy a enseñar los encantamientos que aprendí esta semana.

– Nada peligroso, Salazar.

– Ya sé, mamá.

Cuando llegaron, su madre les explicó que Severus se quedaría con ellos por el momento, y tal vez de forma indefinida. En realidad era un asunto triste, pensó Elinor, ¡cuánta razón tenía su padre a decirles que era mejor no relacionarse estrechamente con los muggles!

Llevaba a situaciones como esa, en la que una bruja ni siquiera podía defenderse y todo por el estatuto del secreto…

– Ustedes se ven cansados – dijo ella, mirando a sus padres – yo recogeré los platos.

Cansados. En realidad Ginny no se sentía tan cansada como desilusionada. Desde que llegaron sus hijos, y sobre todo desde que Tom regresó del colegio, resultaba difícil actuar como si todo estaba bien.

Como si todo fuera del modo en que siempre había sido.

– Gracias cariño.

– Deberían descansar.

Si, deberían descansar.

Resultaba increíble, cómo dos personas como ella y Tom (el asesino, la cómplice) pudieron criar dos hijos tan buenos como Elinor y Salazar.

Probablemente lo único que habían hecho bien en esa vida.

Ginny se puso de pie, y Tom la siguió a la habitación. Ella siguió en silencio mientras se cambiaba de ropas. ¿Qué tenía que decir? Nada.

Tampoco quería escuchar nada, no en ese momento, y Tom lo sabía.

– Ginevra.

Claro que, ¿cuándo eso importaba?

Ella se giró hacia él, con los ojos brillándole con una furia helada.

– Nada de lo que digas ahora puede ayudar.

Sabía lo que diría. Que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto.

– Si hubieras sido tú en la cámara, sabes que habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Se trataba de Albus Dumbledore. Alguna vez, Ginny había admirado a ese hombre. Los años, sin embargo, le habían dado otra perspectiva. Ese era el hombre que había hecho pasar por incontables sufrimientos a un niño como era Harry en aquel entonces, aun cuando él era el mago más poderoso… Había tanto que Dumbledore escondía, realmente él no era más confiable que Tom, pero estaba empeñado en vigilar siempre a su familia. ¿Se arriesgaría ella a exponer a Elinor y a Salazar?

Sus hijos estaban primero.

Ella lo sabía.

Claro que lo sabía.

Hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, porque en comparación con su deber como madre, el futuro del mundo no le importaba para nada.

– Algunas veces me maravilla – dijo ella, en un susurro, apoyándose en su pecho – otras veces, me aterra, como nos hemos cambiado el uno al otro.

* * *

¿Qué era tan especial sobre esta copa?

Ese objeto estaba cargado de magia oscura muy poderosa.

Estaba seguro que fue la copa lo que trajo a Ginny al mismo tiempo y espacio en que él se encontraba. Un objeto de grandes cualidades mágicas que pertenecía a su tiempo original podría servir de como puente de retorno al cruzar el velo, consecuentemente la copa los llevaría de regreso a donde deberían estar.

Muchas cosas no tenían sentido al principio. Pero luego, claro, él supo de la otra identidad de Tom Riddle.

¿Existía una conexión entre la copa y Voldemort? De ser así, quizás la copa trajo a Ginny porque pudo sentir la existencia de Tom Riddle en el mundo.

El hombre podía engañar a Ginny, pero Sirius no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente. Siempre estaba atento, vigilando el momento en que la máscara se quebrara.

Lo que había presentido por mucho tiempo, por fin sucedió. Sin importar lo que Ginny dijera, Tom Riddle sin duda estaba involucrado en la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sirius se encargaría de sacar a luz la verdad.


End file.
